It was a dream Arwen nothing more
by cybergothXD
Summary: Arwen is shocked and distressed when Aragorn says those words to her...did he mean it? was it true?


It was a dream Arwen…nothing more

His words cut through me like a dagger plunging into my heart…how could he say that? Did he mean it as I thought he did? I desperately searched his face…his clear grey eyes reflected the moonlight as my gaze swept over him. A silence came between us such as I had never felt before. It was a dream…is he talking about our love? How could he say that? How could he be so fickle? He loved me…did he not? I was sacrificing the undying lands and my dear father because of what I felt for him…how dare he throw it back in my face? I had given him the Evenstar…the sign of my immortality…something I had given to no one else…so why was he saying this? I know it is unusual…an elf and a man…but I cannot live without him…this man has such a hold over my heart that I think about him all the time and long to be with him…I thought he felt the same way…he has acted as though he did…so what was the matter with him?

Trying to contain my anger as elves normally can, I closed his now cold fingers around my Evenstar and told him to keep it…it was a gift, I had given it to him…why could he not except that I chose a mortal life when I first saw him so many years ago.

I think my anger showed itself more than I wanted them to. A look of grief and sadness filled Aragorn's face…so complex that my heart wrung to see it. Suddenly I forgot my anger and wanted to feel him hold me and press his mouth to mine. Tears leaked unbidden out of my eyes…what had made him say this? And why did it hurt so much?

Tears falling silently down my face I looked down and was about to turn away when a hand touched my shoulder. It gently touched my face and brought it up to meet his gaze. "Arwen…forgive me I never meant to hurt you, but I will not come back, I cannot. I cannot allow you to leave your father and your kin. You should love him, I am sorry Arwen…but I love you too much to see you with the burdens that this could bear." He spoke softly, but every word burned into my soul, as hot as the sun. He still didn't understand…this was my choice, and if I was faced with every burden in the world, as long as I had Aragorn by my side I knew I could face them. How could I wake up every day and find him gone? Left with only a memory of him…his expressive eyes, rugged features…I shuddered to think that I would never be with him again if I sailed to the west…never have him hold me and press his body against mine, both of us desiring each other…I lived in a dream until Aragorn entered my life…I didn't want to fall asleep again.

"Aragorn…please, listen to me one last time before you part from me forever if that is what you wish. I have loved you ever since I saw you, I cannot bear to lose you now…I love you more than life itself, mortality was my choice Aragorn, whether you like it or not. But I think that you will come back…in my dreams of late I have seen two visions. One was you as king and me your queen. We looked happy…we were together. All I can remember is love and happiness. The second one…I do not wish to say this but I fear I must. You…were married to a fair woman, I know not her name, but she was fair and you were king again. But I was in that world also, unknown to you, I couldn't leave the earth while you were in it still. I was drawn to you Aragorn, I couldn't leave you. And even though my father was still in Rivendell, I…died as soon as I heard of your marriage…I faded away, as I was heartbroken. You had not returned to me…and I couldn't bear it. I died. Now I beg of you please, do not abandon me now, I thought you loved me? Please accept my choice Aragorn…because it will haunt you as it will me if you do not accept this choice…." My voice trailed off as I caught Aragorn's fiery gaze. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he drew me nearer and held me softly as I began to cry again.

"Arwen, forgive me, I would never want that for you, I love you…I will return…I accept your choice, I always have, but I am afraid your father does not approve still Arwen…and I have no wish to suffer his wrath…yet I fear I must, for I cannot leave you as I can't leave my own heart behind. I love you meleth. Forever.

I sobbed fiercely into his shoulder, trying to remember him as much as possible before he turned and left me alone again. I clutched his body close, modesty forgotten. My mouth met his quickly and I pushed my tongue into his mouth…saying good-bye… I bade him goodbye and watched as he returned to the fellowship. I turned my gaze to his as he was about to depart. He stopped, and turned around, and inclined his head to me with a soft smile, then without a word turned and joined the fellowship. My love had gone…I prayed he would return.


End file.
